Vincent's Valentine's day
by wolf of infinity
Summary: It's pink, it's sweet it's love... It's Valentine's day... and Vincent hates it! A certain pilot is about to change this, though... One-shot. VALENWIND. Shonen-ai, sweet and fluffy! Rated because of Cid's loveable, foul mouth, and fluff X


**This is just a small fic for my favourites, Vincent Valentine and Cid Highwind :) It's shonen-ai, fluffy and hopefully enjoyable ^.^ Hope you like it :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_**Chaos**_

_**XoXoXoXoXoX**_

It was everywhere. In every single shop window. In all conversations. In all happy faces and bright laughter. Hearts, glitter, chocolate, cards… love. He _hated_ it!

Vincent Valentine was not a person who was often described as… happy. Dangerous, yes. Brooding, yes. Happy? Never… One either very brave, or very stupid man had once asked him if this particular day had been named after him.

Needless to say, he didn't doubt that he was mistaken when Vincent was done with him. Vincent Valentine hated February 14th with a passion, mainly because… he never had anyone to love on this day.

He never had anyone give him chocolate or a card. No one ever smiled at him this day. No one even bothered with acknowledging him, except the taunting demons lingering in his mind, and they certainly didn't make him feel loved.

He hated Valentine's day, because it only brought bad memories and was yet another day he could live without. That and two more days; Halloween (people always seemed to mistake him for either an over-grown trick-or-treater or an evil spirit…), and then of course, October 13th, or his birthday to be exact.

He had never felt that he deserved to live at all, and that his birth was a mistake the world would have been better of without.

Currently, Vincent was walking through town, trying his best to not flee from the whole place and lodge on a dark, far-away mountain far from humans and their lovey-dovey day… As he had a certain location he needed to get to, he could not very well do that, though, and therefore kept his stoic stride through the pink hell.

The day before, he had received a call from Tifa on his newly-bought phone (he still hadn't figured out how she'd found his number…). She had asked if he wanted to come over to 7th heaven for a gathering of the whole group at Valentine's day. Tempted as he was to say no, he still couldn't deny the small, tiny feeling in his gut that told him he missed the group. It ended with him accepting the invitation and here he was, on his way to the bar.

The town was still white with snow, and more was making it's way down from the light sky as he walked. He saw a few kids ahead laugh heartily as they had fun catching the snow flakes on their tongues and his emotionless mask almost slipped. He managed to catch himself before the small smile crept over his lips, though, and buried his face further behind the high collar of his deep red cloak.

The kids stared at him wide-eyed as he passed them, and he felt a tad bit self-conscious, but wasn't too bothered with it, as he was used to being gawked at wherever he went. He seemed to stick out like a sore thumb no matter where he was or what situation he was in. It was a fact he had come to accept.

"Young man, do you wish to buy chocolate for your love? Or maybe a bunch of beautiful flowers?" an elder woman standing behind a small – and _pink_ – stand smiled at him. He sighed inwardly.

_**Too bad your love died, eh, Valentine?**_he heard Chaos snicker inside as he politely declined and kept walking.

_Shut up, Chaos… _he thought moodily.

_**Aw, hit a nerve, did I? Hey why don't you buy chocolate for your pilot? I bet he'd love it!**_

Vincent found himself blushing at this, inwardly glaring at the demon. It was some time since he had started feeling more than friendship towards Cid Highwind, but he would never feel the same.

_He's not __**my **__pilot…! _He growled inwardly. He could almost feel the demon roll his eyes.

_**Keep telling yourself that, Valentine…**_ and the demon stayed quiet again.

Vincent looked back at the stand and took a deep breath. The woman looked up in surprise as he stopped in front of it, fishing out the needed amount of money.

"Can I have one of those chocolate boxes, please…?" he asked, his voice hesitant and his cheeks, despite trying to hide it, marred with a slight blush. She smiled knowingly and handed it to him.

"Happy Valentine's day, sir!" she called after him as he walked away, putting the box securely in an inner pocket of his cloak.

He had no idea what got into him, he surely didn't plan to give it to Cid… still he felt very uncomfortable all of the sudden…

It wasn't long until he saw the bar in front of him. Walking up the drive, he noted with a small inward sigh the heart on the door. He was just about to knock on the door when it flew open and he felt himself tackled to the ground without warning.

"VINNIE!!!" he heard the loud, cheerful voice exclaim and when he looked up, he saw the familiar, grinning face of Yuffie where she was sitting on top of his stomach, looking about as excited as a child at Christmas. Her voice hurt his ears, and his eye twitched invisibly.

He noted that her hair had grown to reach her narrow shoulders, but other than that she hadn't changed much, only gotten a little taller. "It's so good to see you!" she said cheerfully. "Hello, Yuffie…" he said trying not to sound as annoyed and uncomfortable as he felt. She smiled down at him and at last he sighed softly, clearing his throat when she showed no sign of moving away.

She suddenly seemed to realize her position and leaped up, smiling apologetically, chuckling. "Sorry," she said. He got up, brushing of the snow. Then she took his hand and before he could protest, led him into the bar.

It was as cheerfully decorated as the town, but Vincent was more focused on the people there. Suddenly he felt a bit hesitant and out-of-place, as he'd always felt with the group. He hid his discomfort and gave a nod. "Vincent!" Tifa smiled brightly, coming over to him. The others also greeted him.

Cloud seemed happier, that was the first thing Vincent noticed. He and Tifa didn't have that tension between them anymore, so Vincent figured they had finally sorted out their feelings for each other. Marlene who had been sitting on Barret's lap leaped of and ran over to him, giving Vincent's legs a hug, as it was the tallest part of him the girl could reach. His eyes softened a bit and he ruffled her head with his human arm, heart softening at the bright smile she gave him.

Nanaki gave him a nod, his wise eyes showing a calm happiness at being there with the others. Reeve was sitting by the bar, giving Vincent a smile.

Vincent felt confusion building inside him. Someone was missing… Maybe he hadn't arrived yet? Suddenly there was a loud crash from the kitchen, closely followed by a series of profanities. Vincent rolled his eyes, but inwardly felt relieved. He covered Marlene's ears and the little girl giggled.

"Sorry! I didn't break anything, don't worry!" he heard Cid call from the kitchen, and it was followed by foot steps. The pilot appeared in the door way. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he saw Vincent who gave a small nod after swallowing. "Vin!" Cid grinned and walked over to him, swinging his arm around the gunslinger's shoulders. "I missed ya, buddy!" he grinned.

"You're cooking…?" Vincent said with a hint of amusement. He had never seen the pilot cook before, and to be quite honest, he hadn't expected it. "That Valentine's cake won't bake itself, ya know!" Cid said with a huff. "Didn't know you could bake," Vincent replied smoothly. "Well, I'm not the best fucking baker in the world, but hell, if you don't like it, then just throw your piece out of the window, I won't mind."

Cid chuckled and walked back into the kitchen. Vincent couldn't help but feel slightly cold when he removed his arm from his shoulders…

"Cid volunteered to bake the cake for tonight," Tifa smiled. "Mainly because he dropped the cake you made, yeah…" Cloud added, snickering. "It was a fucking accident!!" they heard Cid call from the kitchen with a growl. "Cid, how many times must I remind you, there's a CHILD HERE!!!" Barret roared, annoyed at the pilot's foul language around Marlene.

The child didn't look like she minded, though, probably because Barret could be a pretty foul-mouthed guy too at times… he had managed to restrain himself around her, although he still slipped sometimes.

She took Vincent's hand and led him over to the sofa. He let her do this, to humour the small child. When he had first met Marlene, she had been slightly scared of him and hid behind Tifa. It didn't last long, though, and the little girl soon started treating him like an uncle, not afraid of him I the slightest. She was the first one to run up to him after the first time he had transformed into Chaos in a battle, not showing any fear, only concern of his well-being.

She had earned herself a special place in his heart, those eyes and that bright smile could melt his cold mask easily. She made him feel human again, and he had to admit he loved her like a niece just as she loved him as an uncle.

Dinner was a pretty enjoyable event, actually. Vincent had to admit he had a good time, being with his old companions and friends. The conversation went happily, talking about all and nothing. Tifa proudly proclaimed that she and Cloud were engaged and to be wed next spring. Vincent was happy for them.

And then it was time for desert; Cid's cake. It was quite a sight. It was big and looked pretty good, actually, decorated with chocolate hearts and everything. "I hope you'll like it," he said, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Vincent took a piece of cake, noticing that it smelled good as well… Taking a small bite he was surprised to find it tasting very sweet but also very good. Cid took a bite of his own cake. "Hm… guess I did add a bit too much sugar, after all…" he muttered, but smirked and ate the rest of the piece. "It's very good, uncle Cid!" Marlene exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement.

Cid looked embarrassed but smiled non the less. Vincent caught him glancing at him for a brief second, and gave a small nod to show he liked it. The change was visible. Cid's eyes brightened in almost the same manner as when he spoke about flying and his dream. Vincent was surprised, but none of the others seemed to notice.

After they finished eating, Marlene gave each of them a Valentine's card. Vincent actually found himself smiling softly as he read it, thanking Marlene in a voice that was just a tiny bit more happy and less monotone. She beamed at him and gave him a hug.

The night went by quickly, and Vincent found himself going outside for a bit to get some fresh air after the warm atmosphere inside. He hadn't enjoyed himself like this in a long time, especially not on Valentine's day.

Suddenly he became aware of the door opening and Cid stepped outside, standing beside him. Neither of them spoke at first. It was a sort of comfortable silence they could share, a quiet understanding.

Suddenly Vincent blushed slightly and reached inside his cloak grabbing the chocolate box with a hand that was trembling slightly. He took it out and handed it to Cid without a word. The pilot's face showed the surprise and his blue eyes widened slightly as he took the box. Before he could say anything, Vincent quickly went back inside, feeling to self-conscious and embarrassed to stay outside.

He had done it. He had actually done it. Cid now knew how he felt… he regretted it almost immediately. Cid surely didn't feel the same way, and their friendship might be ruined forever…! God, he could be so stupid! He berated himself inwardly over and over again, his face neutral as he leant against the wall, close to his previous seat on the sofa.

The door opened and Cid came inside. Vincent looked at the floor, unable to keep his gaze as the pilot strode towards him. Surely, he would yell at him now… be disgusted by him… hit him, even… He couldn't stand the hate he was so sure would linger in his friend's eyes, and so couldn't meet his eyes.

He heard the foot steps come closer, and nearly closed his eyes, awaiting the reaction he expected. His deep red eyes flew open, however, when soft lips met his own in a tender kiss.

The room went quiet, and everything seemed to disappear somewhere far away, in some unimportant space. The kiss ended and Vincent stared at Cid who looked up at him. The shorter man was smiling happily, his blue eyes practically shining with joy, and a blush on his cheeks.

Vincent blushed too, blinking in surprise. Then he smiled softly back, hearing the others cheer and whistle at their antics. "Happy Valentine's day?" Cid asked quietly with a smile, seeming almost shy for once. "Very happy," Vincent replied. "Happy Valentine's day, indeed…!"

_Owari_

_XoXoXoXoXoX_

**Now, what do you think? Please read and review, people, tell me what you think of it ^.^ Flamers are used to warm myself these cold late autumn days :3 **


End file.
